Evil Light
by Owllander14
Summary: A young woman and her friend are transported into another dimension, she goes on a journey, find out who she really is in order to save their world and this strange one their now in with the help of an Elf Queen. She used to protect. Rated: T. Jack SparrowXOC Romance, Adventure, Humor. Completed.


Author Note: I written this a long time ago when I was younger so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter One

Two girls stayed home from school, May and Ally. "Hey, let play some video games."

"Cool let's do it, I am so bored."

So they started playing, there was like this bad storm, they were sucked into the game console box.

"Where are we?" Asked May. Then this elf woman in a dress came up to the two girls.

"I'm the Elf Queen Eruraviel my kingdom was taken over by the evil light demon who calls himself Lux. I will be your guide. You shall gather other heros to help you. May, You were once a Valkerie/Jedi Knight/Army Captain, you used to guide my Elf Soldiers, Legolas was Second In Command, you taught him well. You protected all creatures and people but mostly me, you gave me advise kinda like a adviser. That one night you lost your life to save me from my brother and now it is my turn to help you. Shannara needs your help."

"Wow I was all that cool."

They had to gather three things to send the demon back a book, medallion necklace and a stone.

"So your new names will be Alkaia and Eurleia, here wear these clothes. We went to this Village there were all girls, they, we found out were immortal Amazons. The leader Bremusa said we could stay the night.

The next morning we hunted a boar to eat, cooked that over a fire. We went on a Journey to find some people and these items. We ended up in this field that had goats in it then flew down was this dragon, Eurleia ran behind me scared.

"I'm Spyro, who are you?"

I walked up to him and said "I'm Alkaia and this is my friend Eurleia."

They agreed to help kill off Nasty Norc and gather the eggs. We headed to this different place with a castle, a Princess there had the book. We end up saving her from a evil, bad guy wanting her as his bride. King Darren's daughter Princess Angelina handed us the book. Queen Eruaviel gave us a potion to make Spyro larger so he could fly us over a huge body of water. Then out of the water sprang a demon he grabbed Euryleia and went back in underwater she was screaming.

"Hey, get back here." I dived into the water the dragon couldn't swim. There was this Stargate looking thing I swam through it which led to this kingdom. I later found out the one that took her was Lord Watat Sumi I snuck around I found the medallion necklace. We escaped went back underwater, we destroyed the portal so he couldn't get back through.

We headed to a modernized city , there we met Danny Phantom, fought some ghosts in return he agreed to go with us and help. So we all traveled over more water until I spotted a person I recognized as Jack.

"Hey Spyro land here." Which he does. Lizzy as we decided to call her for short had burned down the entire Island.

"No More Rum." Jack Whined. I moved forward to talk to the drunken man."Are you Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl."

"Captain, It's Captain, Why does everyone forget." He said then passed out with a hangover.

"So we take him with us?" My friend asked. We dragged him to Spyro and went back to the Amazons. The Leader Bemusa wanted him as a slave. We told her "No!" So we came up with something, she was happy with, when Jack woke up, he was at her throne." Who are you?" he asked.

"Rub Feet! Now." Bremusa ordered him. Which Jack Sparrow was horrified, he screamed as he was dragged closer to them by Thraso and techmessa. Her feet was in his face.

"They Smell! Help me." he shouts we both started laughing.

"Do you want to help us now."I asked.

"Yes, I have the stone here take it." He still pleading. I took it from him. That night we all started to Plan.

We went to the Queen 's Kingdom and met Kagome and Inuyasha and the rest of the group. I told him to stop yelling at her. He finally had the Jewel. We rescued the Elf Queen from Lux, we had not seen her in a long time. Together with the heros we gathered and burned all three items.

Still that wasn't enough. "So You the Past reincarnation of Guardian Angel Armaita, join me and we'll rule together." Said the Light Demon.

"No, You go back I protect those who were dear to me and still will do it now." I transformed into this Angel that I didn't know that I had and summoned up this double headed axe and fought him when it was over he was no more.

He had transformed into this white dragon, he was angery. It only took a few hits and he was gone.

"Where is Jack?" I asked everyone.

"Lux, Some of this followers took him captive."

So I went off on my own and to find him. When I did get there I took them out, we both were safe. He was passed out and was going to be okay. He was saved I kissed him and said.

"I love you, Jack."

He woke up at the castle. He headed outside I was getting ready to return home, me and my friend. He approached us.

"Here's your boyfriend." She teased.

"Shut it." I said. She laughted.

"Where you two going?" He asked.

"Home." He looked sad at hearing that.

"I heard what you told me." My face flushed he was able to understand that passed out I told him my secret crush on him.

"I love you, too, Love." I hugged him a little happy.

"Goodbye Jack." Jack was in love with me but I had to go home and see my family, I missed them. The people didn't want us to leave.

A Genie lady was ready to take us home. The Queen gave me something saying " It has the power to bring you back here, it's a Thank You for What you've done."

"Thank for giving this to me." I smiled.

I head over to my friend we both were sent home like nothing happened what the Queen gave me was a heart shaped rock with a symbol on it.

**Year Later**

In a hurry I went around looking for Jack Sparrow and I found him, he was waiting for me. We sailed the seas in a small sail boat, we would find the Fountain of Youth, together.

The End


End file.
